Crying to Side
by Mah-Xien
Summary: Zero's sister and a famous geneticist, Amber, wakes up again, in 21XX, where she had to settle the odds against Dr. Light's repliroid, Mega Man X... R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Story from: Mega Man Zero Gene: Drama, Romance. Rating: PG Other Information: Sequel of 'No Help Needed'  
  
Crying to Side  
  
By: Blast_Hornet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here except Amber Trasè, Cara, Edwin, and others you don't know. The Mega Man X/Zero characters belonged to Capcom. Even though I wish they were mine, nope, I really can't. Addition: The story contains Amber Trasè's POV. As you can see, Ms. Trasè is my character, as in my personality, etc. in this story. If you don't like Iris, don't read this.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER I- TWENTY-TWO X X  
  
Oh crap. I just woke up. How was I sleeping? Lemme check my watch.fifty years? I even slept longer than X and my brother! Speaking of the devil.I have to find Zero. X is doing his best on protecting the world the last I saw him, so I don't really need to see if he's okay. Zero.I know he's sleeping.somewhere. I stepped out of capsule and scanned my surroundings. It's my laboratory.I smirked. My spy fly was still snoozing peacefully in the cute matchbox-sized cage I made for him. I opened the cage, hoping it's still functional all these years. Well.it's making a sound, and now, its flying.  
  
"Find Zero." I commanded. The fly flew (hehe, sorry!) out of the laboratory. I opened my detector to catch up with the critter. It's going southeast. I walked out of my laboratory.  
  
As I went out, the first thing that came into me was, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?! Looks like the whole city's in ruins. I walked around, looking at all sides, thinking. What was happening these past years? A war? So much about that Eurasia incident.  
  
My memory returned to me as fast as pie. The girl on the hospital, Sarah Corsware, my Unit's oh-so-brilliant mechanic, Edwin. my best friend who turned Maverick, Cara. my comrade whom I shared my sorrows and joys with, Mega Man X. my friend from the Repliforce, Iris. my brother, Zero. and of course, my boyfriend, Mega Man. I began to remember the things that happened to me in the past, such as Dr. Wily reprogramming me, the awesome fight between Sigma and Zero while Zero was still Maverick, and my battle with Zero, before I went out of the picture by going to Kazakhstan and working there as a mechanic, and sensed Zero's presence and decided to go back.  
  
I stopped and paused. I was standing on the entrance of the Villè cemetery. This was the first time I ever set foot on this gut-wrenching place during night. But, crap! I'm a reploid! I'm no human zombies could feast upon! But to be sure, I charged my buster. I walked around the pavement, and stopped when I saw a mausoleum. I walked inside and looked at the cemented cases in front of me. I know this place. I am the benefactor of this mausoleum. Carved on the first case was, THEODORE JEFFREYE 2108- 2156 FROM LOVING WIFE AND REPLOID STUDENT. Reploid student, my ass. I looked at the second case. It wrote, PEARL ERANA-JEFFREYE 2110-2169 FROM DR. AMBER TRASÈ. I looked at the third case. HAZEL MARRIEL JEFFREYE 2122- 2140 FROM MOMMY, DADDY, AND MISS AMBER. I shed a tear and two before leaving the cemetery. That family risked their lives for me, so they deserve some respect. Better yet, living life with a veteran Maverick Hunter like Zero as a brother can really be messy. Sigma on your tail, your best friend trying to kick your in the rear, what next?  
  
I walked around the Metropolis, or what was left of it, and try to find someone who survived this ordeal. I looked at the left side, and saw the Kakapo Park, by miracle, was not that bad off. I went inside and followed the cemented path towards one of the benches near the fountain. I smiled when I remembered this was the place where Mega asked me. I saw a rose below the bench. I knelt down to pick it up and realized this place hasn't changed, for all these years. This rose was given to me on that very night. Wow.how could a rose stay fresh and still blooming red while it's pals on the branches are wilted because of the destruction? I then recalled another thing. Mega Man once said to me, "As long as this rose still has its beauty, I'll always be with you and help you all the way." That's one miracle I'll remember for the rest of my life.  
  
I went out of the park solemnly. It really feels eerie when you're the only person left in this place. But, still.I feel like someone's watching me.from that alley! I turned sharply at the alley and instinctively reached for my light saber. "Alright, who's there?!"  
  
The person I'm referring to wasn't someone I knew, because he disregarded what I've said and attacked me! With the light of his saber, I recognized my enemy. Zero! But when he went out of the shadows and charged at me, he doesn't look much like Zero. Only thing I remember about him right now is his long blond hair. He is Zero.  
  
"Zero! Wait!" I shouted, pleading him to stop.  
  
"Are you one of the Neo-Arcadia?" he demanded, pointing the tip of the now-spear saber at me.  
  
"Neo-Arcadia? What the hell are you talking about?! I just woke up from my hibernation!" I said. Another shadow appeared behind Zero.  
  
"From the looks of her." she said. A female! "I.I know her! She's Dr. Amber Trasè!"  
  
"You really know me well." I answered, placing my light saber back on its sheath. "I have a little Q. Why is Zero attacking me?"  
  
"Because," the girl replied. "He has no memory of his past. When I found him, I didn't have much time to brief him about the things that was happening."  
  
"Maybe this would do." I said, opening my palm to reveal a chip. "A perfect duplicate of Zero's memory core."  
  
"Wow!" she said, awed, and walked closer to me. "How did you."  
  
"Get this?" I asked. I shook my head. "I'm Zero's sister, and I can do just that."  
  
"I see." she said. Then something inside of her snapped. "By the, I'm Ciel, scientist of the Resistance."  
  
"I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying." I said. "What's the deal about this Resistance and that Neo-Arcadia thing?"  
  
"Neo-Arcadia is a government." Ciel answered. "They punish and hurt innocent reploids like dogs. Some reploids formed the Resistance in order to stop this, and we escaped with our lives. I was left behind because I remembered about the legend of Zero, and I seem to remember he was sleeping here."  
  
"So, my little bro's a legend now." I mocked. Then another concern passed my mind. "Where's Mega Man X? How's he going?"  
  
"Well.uhh." Ciel seems to be a little troubled with her words.  
  
"Here, let me help you." I said. "X is."  
  
"X is part of the Neo-Arcadia government." Ciel answered. "He's their champion reploid."  
  
"How.That's too rude." I said, looking at the side. "How could he have done such a thing?"  
  
"I believed he was somehow.brainwashed, or something."  
  
"I'm going there." I said. Ciel looked at me inquisitively. "I'm going to find out what really happened, and I'm going to do this for the benefit of everyone."  
  
"I don't know if Zero could handle his way through that large building."  
  
"I'm not bringing anyone. I won't fight. I'll settle this parliamentary."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. You're a renowned geneticist and also a superb debater."  
  
I nodded and walked towards the direction of their so-called Neo- Arcadia government. Even though humans are far superior to reploids, that doesn't mean they can do what they want, because they've made something with emotions. Someone could easily get hurt because of what they're doing. 


	2. Chapter II the NeoArcadia

CHAPTER II- THE NEO-ARCADIA  
  
DISCLAIMER: YADAYADA, I STILL DON'T OWN THEM. EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS OF COURSE! CAPCOM'S SO GREAT FOR MAKING 'EM, I WISH I AM THE MAKER OF THOSE THINGS.  
  
It's so boring going to that government. I've met new friends, and they've recognized me very, very well. I decided to sing me a song.  
  
"My name is Amber Trasè, the famous geneticist, created by Dr. Ion, and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. In 20XX, I fought alongside Mega Man, and in 21XX, I'm in the Maverick Hunters, hehe, even though I'm a Maverick-born!" Shocks, my voice is soo contralto. That's my problem with Dr. Ion. Anyways, I saw a large door in front of me, and a speaker nearby.  
  
"State name, occupation, code number, and reason of stay." a voice rang on the speaker. I shrugged mentally and looked casually at the speaker.  
  
"My name is Dr. Amber Trasè; I'm a geneticist, reploid prototype 09554MYBSS34, and I want to see the founder of this government because of some clarifications."  
  
"Ah, so the famous geneticist I've heard about long time ago was alive?" another voice boomed on the speaker.  
  
"I'm always alive, and no one can stop me." I answered. "Now, can you open the door?"  
  
"With pleasure." The doors opened and I took a step inside. I saw a indescribable figure in front of me.  
  
"Do you have weapons?" he asked. He was the first person to speak on that speaker.  
  
I nodded, took my light saber off my back, and tossed it to him. "I recon you wanna have it? Take it, I can manage perfectly fine with or without it."  
  
The place was all shadows, so I cannot see his face while we were walking. I then remembered another name that existed during X's time. "Alia." The reploid I'm following turned sharply when the name was called. "Uhh, excuse me, sir, do you know Alia? She's a friend of mine during the Maverick wars, and I was wondering maybe she's here."  
  
"She's missing." He stated. I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Three years ago, she served here, but after, she went berserk and ran away."  
  
"Berserk? No, that's impossible.oh.another question. Why was she working here?"  
  
"Uhh.that's for the leader to answer, doctor."  
  
"And who's your leader?"  
  
"Mega Man X, the hero of the 21XX Maverick Wars. He leads the Neo- Arcadia anti-Resistance team. He's the one hunting those who escaped from prison."  
  
I gasped. Ciel was right.X is our enemy now.but no.I'm confused.I fell to the floor, covering my mouth with both hands. The reploid offered support. "Doctor, are you alright?" I sighed deeply and regained posture.  
  
"I'm okay. Let's go, I don't want to waste my time."  
  
He looked at me inquisitively. I stared back. But that was only a moment when a strange shadow appeared before us. I then decided to turn on my light source: my hand. It was illuminating a blue glow. You can't imagine who is the person I saw. It was Mega Man X.  
  
"Sir!" the reploid beside me saluted. X only nodded.  
  
"You could leave us, Phantom." He answered. Phantom disappeared in an eye blink. "I shall take you to the founder."  
  
"X? Is.that you?" I asked. He's so.so different. From the looks of it, it looks like he doesn't recognize me anymore.  
  
"Don't keep the founder waiting, Dr. Trasè." He commanded. I sighed, and walked alongside him as we go through a long hallway. Something snapped in me.  
  
"X, Phantom told me that Alia once worked here." I stopped when I noticed the name struck a chord in X's CPU. "Why is that.?"  
  
"It's none of your business." X answered, returning to his no-emotion face.  
  
I stopped walking. "It is of my business, Mega Man X." I retorted sharply. "I'm just having theories as of how someone as kind and intelligent as Alia would want to work in here. If you can't recall, I was the one who let you two work together." I sighed. "This is useless. You don't understand a word I'm saying." I then decided to take the lead. My blood runs cold. I nearly got myself killed a long time ago because I knew those two loved each other, and now.DAMN! X didn't follow me. I just continued walking, for I know sticking with this monster is useless if he doesn't understand me. I took a necklace out of my lab coat and opened the pendant. Inside it were pictures of Alia and X. I smiled, regardless of what was happening. I emitted a purple light and created the perfect double for the pendant. I faced X, and threw him the duplicate. "Here. Alia gave this to me. I can't keep it, if I'm not satisfied with the air of love you two are having."  
  
X caught the pendant and looked at pictures, then closed it. I stopped walking when I saw a huge door in front of me. "I guess this is where the big F is waiting for me?" X stared at me because of my offensive language. I raised an eyebrow. "You have a dirty mind, Mega Man X. The F means 'FOUNDER'." I added defensively. The doors opened. I was led towards a horseshoe-shaped mahogany table. A chair twirled around and stopped.  
  
"Please do take a seat, Dr. Trasè." He said. A chair appeared in front of the table. I sat on it and looked at the indescribable figure. "Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"First, give a complete set of what's been going on in this time. I just woke up, and I need answers. Next, what's up with X? Was his brain washed by detergent or what? Finally, what's the deal about this government?"  
  
The old man stroked his chin. "I'll answer your second question later. It has been many years after the end of the Maverick Wars. Mega Man X continued to fight for the side of mankind. One day, we humans decided to establish a government to keep more reploids from going berserk. We have to imprison reploids who are in danger of going Maverick, and we all want a peaceful world. Mega Man X gladly agreed on our terms. Until the day when the prison was destroyed, and the reploids escaped. I know they are hiding somewhere."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Then, why is X like that?!" Pointing to X, with his enhancements. "Why didn't he remember what happened during the Maverick Wars?!"  
  
Instead of an answer, I heard a loud laughter from the strange human. "You want to know if he remembers anything? Well, put it to the test. X!" X threw a plasma bolt at me. Luckily, I recovered my senses and dodged the attack before it could cause damage. X continued shooting at me. I had to use precautionary measures. I activated my light saber and attacked. But a part of me is resisting from attacking, naturally, because he is a distant.absolutely distant relative. Wait, no.he is not. It's because he's my bro's best friend.but fate turned cold and made them the worst enemies the world would see. To make things more complicated, the creators of those two are rivals. But what's strange is that I'm leaning on Light's side, not Wily's. The fight between X and I raged for half an hour without pauses, until I knelt down on one knee, using my saber as support. The old geezer watching us laughed out loud. "Hah! Now I know that the great Dr. Amber Trasé is no match for Mega Man X! How could you possibly make up for this, hmm?"  
  
I was bowing my head down while I was trying to regain my strength. I heard a shrill gust of wind slapping me in the face. I know help was coming.and fast, so I just plastered my face with a grin and showed it to the boastful s.o.b. (sorry for my unclean head. I'm angry) and my former friend. "Do you think you could defeat me that easily?" The glass pane high above us was destroyed, and the ever great Zero went falling down, just in time. "Think again!"  
  
"Who is HE?!" the human gasped, as Zero approached me, and went into a battle position.  
  
"Looks like I'm not going to waste my time." I then exclaimed, placing a hand on Zero's shoulder. "You're not X. You are just a shell.even X would recognize this man. c'mon, let's go." Zero looked at me questioningly. "Face it, he couldn't remember you at all.he can't even remember what painstaking experience I took from Dynamo just to save his worthless behind and Alia."  
  
We both teleported out of the compound and onto the open field.  
  
Right now, I'm on my arms, crying hell inside Zero's room. Zero and Ciel are outside, and I'm sure they're talking about me. But.I'm still too hurt. For all the reasons, I hate that stupid government. I'm going to save X from them.I'm a geneticist, a mechanic, a daughter, a friend. I'm a reploid, but human at heart. Those.those. "Argh!" I closed my fists tightly. "Damn them! Damn them all!" Warm tears began streaming out of my eyes. One of my main concerns is Alia. Where could she be? I have to find her! She's the only person who can help X.I can't do anything.  
  
Please.reviews!!! I'm being attacked by blocks!!! Oh.wait.I'm having mental block. Anything to make the situations worse in the story!!! Like Amber killing X or something. Oh, not too bad like that. Like Amber recovering the stupid virus again, or X killing Alia.please, help!!! 


End file.
